Sister Act
"Sister Act" is the 3rd episode of The Most Popular Girls in School. Plot Following the bowel evacuation process (see "The New Girl"), Deandra leaves the bathroom, telling cheerleaders Trisha Cappelletti and Mackenzie Zales to have fun smelling her poops. Trisha touches up her hair and repeats her former question, of whether or not there's cheer practice that day. Unannounced, fellow popular girl Shay Van Buren barges into the girls' bathroom, asking where the fuck Mackenzie Zales is. Trisha is surprised to see her there, and Mackenzie is just not pleased at all, and asks her what the fuck she wants. Shay recounts that she heard Mackenzie is going around calling her a fucking liar. Mackenzie asks where she heard that, and Shay answers that she heard it approximately 35 seconds before, and Mackenzie spits out that she said "where", not "when", then calling her rival an idiot. Shay tells her to shut up, reminding her that she's partially deaf in her right ear after Matthew Derringer hit her with a hacky sack in the third grade (see "3rd Grade"). Suddenly, Shay's older sister, alumna Cameron Van Buren, also barges in asking where the fuck Mackenzie Zales is. Trisha is overwhelmed in the presence of the most popular girl in the history of the Blue Valley school district. When Cameron greets Trisha, the latter is overcome and has to go into a booth, presumably to hurl. Mackenzie plays nice to Cameron, asking her how Wichita State is going, and the tall blonde starts to brag that it's great, she's in a shit-ton of sororities and has a 29-year-old boyfriend ("Suck it!"). Mackenzie feigns that it's so good to see her, but Cameron changes the subject to how she heard the brunette had been calling her sister a fucking liar. The door to the bathroom is heard being opened once more and then a third someone asks where the fuck Mackenzie Zales is. Everyone looks around, confused, including Trisha, who pops out of the booth, and it's revealed that the voice came from the youngest Van Buren sister, Mikayla. Mackenzie asks her who the fuck she is, and Mikayla asks her the same thing, mirroring the brunette's previous conversation with Deandra, and leading her to say that they are not doing this again. Cameron introduces her sister as the most popular girl in Meadowlane Elementary. Mikayla claims that she also heard Mackenzie was calling her sister a fucking liar. Trisha just wonders who the fuck is watching the door, and how a 9-year-old got in there. Mikayla orders her to shut up or face the little girl telling everyone how she makes out with Ira Martinez behind Topsy's Pop Corn after school. Caught off-guard, Trisha asks how she knows about that, to which Mikayla makes clear that she heard it from Brooklyn Katchadourian, with whom she has gymnastics. Shay just asks "What?", unable to understand what they're talking about, and Cameron tells her to just fucking stand on the other side of her. As Shay moves around, she curses, "Fucking Matt Derringer..." Shay starts to make a demand at Mackenzie, but then is stopped by the realization that it smells terrible in the bathroom. The brunette cheerleader tells them that somebody literally just pooped. Cameron says it smells awful, and Mikayla adds that it smells like someone put a diabetic food in a sandwich and left it in the sun. Trisha, meanwhile, is forced to vomit again, and then apologizes to them, saying she'll text Amber Zandayas. Shay goes back to demanding an apology, claiming that she is not a fucking liar, but Mackenzie reasserts that she is indeed, and that she'll gladly tell everyone in all of Overland Park. Cameron then says she'll tell the whole student bodies of Wichita State, Kansas and San Diego State that Mackenzie eats dick burritos; the latter is surprised by this, and Trisha points out that's everywhere where she applied. "I know..." Mackenzie says, quietly, before Mikayla goes on to say that she'll gladly tell the whole student body of Meadowlane Elementary that first-grader Katelynn Zales is rife with cooties. The two cheerleaders gasp, and Trisha points out that's totally Mackenzie's sister, to which the brunette says, again, "I know..." She caves in, saying that she's sorry, lowly, and Shay angrily states that she didn't believe that for a second, and demands a handwritten apology delivered to her locker, along with 25 dollars in PacSun bucks. Additionally, she wants possession of all girls' bathrooms from the west bank of lockers to the second floor and to the two trees in the quad. "Fuck you," Mackenzie promptly replies, leading Mikayla to instantly say that it'd be a shame if her sister fell down a flight of stairs. Unneverved, Mackenzie says she accepts their terms, but imposes that they give the cheer squad the center lunch table. Cameron says "Fine", and Mackenzie reveals that there's also a girl named Deandra who has pooping privileges there. Shay says she will be safe, to which Mackenzie replies "Good", before going on to say that the war between the cheer squad and the Van Buren family has just begun. All three sisters say "Understood" in sequence, and Trisha, futher confused, is left to simply ask what's going on. From outside, the loud voice of Brittnay Matthews can be heard shouting, "Shut the fuck up, Rachel Tice!" Cue Rachel Tice, barging into the bathroom after being victimized by Brittnay, crying and running around, prompting every other girl in the facility to say, "Fucking Rachel Tice", Trisha joining in a bit late. Trivia *This episode introduces the characters of Shay, Cameron and Mikayla Van Buren, and marks the first time that future physical characters Brooklyn Katchadourian and Katelynn Zales are mentioned. *The title of this episode is inspired by the 1992 film of the same name. Category:Season 1 Episodes